Bringing You Home
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: -ONESHOT, Takes place during Chapter 10- Seeing Nate suffering just as Cutter did, Sullivan does all he can to keep him sane.


**I'm back! Hehe**

**Thanks to some reviews for my recent story I posted, I was inspired to write another Drake/Sully story. (Fans, you know who you are! :D)**

**Anywho, Spoilers for UC3 if ya haven't played.**

**Uncharted 3**

**Bringing You Home**

Drake eyed the well one last time and he smirked as the guns vanished into the deep. They just found another stepping stone and Marlowe had pushed him right to it! Turning away, he quickly followed a waiting Sullivan and Elena.

As Elena lead the way, Drake walked two steps behind watching for anymore agents. He hadn't planned for Elena to get mixed into all of this but nothing ever went as planned with him... "Alright...up this way!" Elena pointed to a small set of stairs and with a nod, Sullivan quickly began his way up with her. Seeing his quick pace, Drake stopped and watched him quietly.

It had only been a few days but Sullivan had already been through so much, and it was finally hitting Drake that he needed to slow down and think!

Determination set, Drake gave one last look around then he pushed forward, fist clinched!

A pinch on his neck stopped him dead cold...

Even before his fingers met metal, he knew what was there. Pulling the dart out, his breath stuck in his throat as he eyed it. "...Oh no..."

Hearing the oh no, Sullivan came to a sudden stop and many things ran fast through his head. Had Talbot come back around, were there more agents! He shook his head as he turned, fist clinched and ready to go! All went limp though seeing no agents, and his eyes widened seeing the worried look in Drake's eyes and a small lethal dart in his hand. "...Goddamn it, no..."

This made Elena's heartache as she quickly looked between the two. When Sullivan worried about Drake, she knew something was up! She quickly took his arm as they rushed over to Drake. She gazed over Drake worriedly as he looked around like a scared pup. "What is it? What's wrong with him?"

Sullivan kept his eyes on Drake as he now slowly approached him, hands raised to show he meant no harm. "He's been drugged..." Elena's eyes widened and she quickly stepped towards Drake, but she was quickly jerked back by Sullivan as Drake raised his fists, ready for a fight. A look he only gave his enemies planted in his eyes. She slowly stepped back as Sullivan placed her behind him, looking Drake square in the eyes. "Listen to me Nate, I need you to just stay calm..."

"Stay back..."

"It's okay Nate..We won't hurt you." As Sullivan went in for a grab, Drake quickly swung. Elena gasped covering her mouth, but she then sighed as Sullivan easily moved and grabbed his hand tightly. She twitched as Drake swung again but once more Sullivan trapped him.

The two had a stare down as Drake struggled to fight him.

Realizing he couldn't get in any position to throw a punch, the anger became fear and Drake began to pull as he looked around for an easy escape. "Let me go..." Sullivan may be old but he WAS the one who taught Drake everything he knew, and fighting was one of the main things. He tilted his head to the side, trying to make eye contact. "Just relax Kid..." He leaned close, ignoring the struggles. "Are you listening?"

The more Drake struggled the more he feared everything around him. Eyes moving fast, he struggled to breathe as the world began to sway fast around him. It was making him nauseous. "...I...I..." He jerked his hands back hard, but Sullivan held tight, determination in his eyes. "Let me go!" He pulled again, this time stepping back as well. This movement and the swaying caused him to stumble then drop to his knees. He quickly shook his head trying to straighten things up. "...Ugh...oh god..."

Standing over him, Sullivan raised a brow feeling him go limp and Elena stepped closer watching. "...Is it over?" Sullivan said nothing as he slowly dropped to his knees never letting Drake's hands go.

"Nate...?/_Drake...?" _

"Nate!"

_ "It's alright Drake, I'm on your side..listen to ME!" _

Drake's fighting left as he slowly began to study his surroundings. People were blurs and they swayed as bad as the world now. His eyes widened seeing everyone's faces deformed and melting. "No!" Quickly he looked away, hiding his face in his arm.

_"Focus Drake! ...it's just you and me now...we're alone. You must find me, you must GET AWAY!" _

Drake looked up slowly, trying to fight the urge to hide again. Looking around, his gaze returned on Sullivan and he quickly jerked back seeing his face melting as well. At the sudden jerk, Drake got out of Sullivan's grip and he landed hard on his back. Ignoring the pain, he quickly began to crawl backwards fast. Crying out seeing Elena step forward.

Elena nealed down to help Sullivan up, but he quickly crawled forward after Drake and he grabbed him tight by the wrists. "Nate! ...Stop and LISTEN to me!" Drake seeing nothing but a monster, struggled.

Drake pulled, kicked, and punched with all his might! When the grip was released, he continued backing up but was suddenly stopped as his head collided hard with a wall.

Elena and Sullivan both watched as Drake's movements became sluggish, but he stood strong as he slowly made his way to his feet. Before he could get off his knees, Sullivan stepped over him and cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a hug, holding his head against his chest as he dropped, groaning in pain, to his knees.

"Come on kid...relax, just relax..."

Drake listened, breathing hard as his body shook in fear and pain. "Stop...let me go...I have to...I have to leave..."

_"Get away from him! FIND ME!"_

Drake shoved forward hard and he fell back against the wall as Sullivan got knocked back to the ground. Gaining his composure he looked over as Elena nealed down beside a groaning Sullivan.

"God damn that hurt!"

"Are you alright?" Elena looked over him carefully.

_"Drake!/_Nate..."

Drake quickly clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head quickly. "Shut up!" Both Elena and Sullivan looked over to him as he slowly looked around, then he stopped his gaze on Sullivan. Slowly his mind began to fall into order. It was becoming clear the voice in his head was the wrong thing to listen to and the melting man on the ground was the right thing. The right thing he just harmed... raising his hands, Drake gripped his head as Charlie choking him flashed fast through his mind. "Oh my god...Sully...I..."

Elena let out a surprised gasp looking over Drake with relief. Ignoring all the pain in his body, Sullivan forced himself to his feet and he walked over and dropped in front of Drake. Seeing him in front of him, face slowly coming into focus. Drake reached forward and took him by the shirt tightly. "I'm...I'm so sorry...Sully, can you.." Sullivan grabbed Drake tight by the shoulder and he shook him softly giving a chuckle.

"Relax kid! ..It's not your fault." He gave a smirk leaning forward, resting his forehead against Drake's. "Just be sure to remind me never to get into a fight with you in the future!" Drake blinked, then he let out a sigh of relief looking down as Sullivan pat his shoulder laughing from happiness and relief.

No matter how stubborn Drake got through life. Sullivan would always pull him out and straighten him back up. He'd also be there with a place called home, even if it was on the other side of the world!

**I wasn't to sure how to make Drake react or what he'd actually see. (Besides the swaying and such) So I just went with what our good friend Cutter had said. Also, the italic words are Talbot if you weren't sure on that. (Gotta say, that part was creepy! But his voice is PERFECT!)  
><strong>

**Also, it may be a bit much for Drake and Sully to cling but I just think it's so cute and they didn't touch enough in the game to satisfy my father/son want XD  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it (I'm getting obsessed with Drake/Sully 3)**


End file.
